A boy, a girl, and a freaked-out doorman named Emilo
by Will X
Summary: Molly reflects on her relationship with Timmy. One-shot.


**Just an idea I had. It takes place towards the end of Sanitized for your protection, in between the time when Molly is caught at the bookstore after fleeing the hotel, and she and Timmy dance in the final chapter. Spoiler alert for the whole series.**

* * *

 _Molly was confused. She loved this man, and he didn't seem to love her back, toying with her emotions. His only passion was his detective work. At first she tried to use that to her advantage, claiming that someone stole her shoes to spend time with him. But stupid Rollo Tookus ruined that. "Molly Moskins likes you." She later found out he told Timmy. "That's why she keeps hiding her shoes." Frustrating._ While she mulled over these events in the back of her mind, she sat in the back of a police cruiser in downtown Chicago, on her way to the police station. Also Timmy's fault.

 _After her failed attempt to gain his affections through shoes, she drew back, and rethought her strategy. A few months later, she saw her chance. Timmy was getting in trouble a lot in class, and she decided to help him. When Mr. Jenkins, their teacher, called him out for talking in class, she stood up, and attempted to take the blame, drawing the heat away from Timmy. However, while she did this, Rollo discovered something in Timmy's binder, which they discussed in the boy's bathroom. Both she and Nunzino Benidici, a classmate, attempted to enter, Molly to once again proclaim her love for Timmy, and Nunzino to use the toilet. Timmy opened the door for them, allowing them to crash into Rollo, who was trying to stop him from getting himself kicked out of school to win a detective contest. Timmy quickly left the three of them dazed on the bathroom floor, though Rollo quickly hurried after him._

Molly smiled, _l_ _ooking back on the memory, as Rollo had hurried after Timmy, and walked back, unable to prevent Timmy from smashing the window of the principal's office, and getting himself kicked out. Rollo later told her that he thought Timmy wold be attending the dance at which they would announce the winner of the detective competition, and she subsequently bought herself a new dress. Timmy did end up attending the dance with her, though he remained strangely silent throughout the evening. Shortly before the winner was announced, he finally spoke, albeit from the top of a scale-replica of the Eifiel Tower, accusing her of being the thief. His great-aunt and Rollo assisted him, carrying his banner and playing his theme song, respectively. The night had ended with Timmy jumping off the replica, breaking his leg in the process._

"Ms. Moskins?" a voice said, jolting her back to the present. A stern police officer motioned for her to exit the squad car. She complied, entering the police station. They had her sit on a bench, where a kinder officer gave a soda, and talked to her for a bit, though she wasn't really in the mood.

 _After Timmy's Eifel-Tower jump, she briefly dated the winner of the contest, Scutaro Holmes, using him as a rebound guy. There was nothing special about him, other then he won the globe contest, which might make Timmy jealous. Their relationship started to taper off around the time her father got a transfer to Peru. She briefly met Timmy, and left her cat with him. She then sent him several postcards asking how her cat was doing, and he didn't reply. When she finally returned to the U.S., he ignored her, and she only met him again on a road trip to Chicago._

"Molly!" a worried voice shouted, jerking her back to the present. Her mother stood before her, looking both relieved and angry. Her father stood to one side, just looking angry. Molly stepped forward, looking indignant as her mother ran up to hug her.

"I do _not_ eat like a horse." she aid to her father. Her mother stepped back, and started yelling at her.

"-SO IRRESPONSIBLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING RUNNING OFF WITH-" Then her father chimed in.

"-EAT LIKE A HORSE? I WAS JUST SAYING YOU EAT TOO FAST! IF YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY BECAUSE 0FF-" This went on for a while, her parents yelling at the same time at Molly, occasionally yelling at each other. Eventually they calmed down, each of them grabbed one of her hands, and _dragged_ her out of the police station. They drove home from Chicago in silence. They passed the hotel that she and Timmy had snuck into, where Emilo the Doorman still stood guard outside. Molly smiled, glad that they had not made the connection between their sneaking back in, and his handing over the key. They passed the costume store where Timmy had bought their disguises, the grocery store where Timmy had bought the BonBons, and the restaurant where they had had the dinner.

They passed the bookstore where she had been caught before turning onto the freeway to head home. The trip home was a blur, which her parents ordering her very little at fast food restaurants, and her little brother daring to risk glances at her face.

"Timmy had an excuse." her mother said during a traffic jam, surprising everyone. "He found out his mother was getting married, and that he was moving to Chicago." Molly was silent, "You, on the other hand..." she trailed off, the car drifting back the realm of silence. They arrived home at midnight two days after she and Timmy had abandoned their parents in Chicago. The final day of Molly's spring break was spent doing schoolwork, to prepare her for the final leg of the school year.

* * *

 _"Give. Us. Room. or. Me. Shoot Arrow." She had said to Emilo the doorman. After getting thrown out of the Drakonian the first time, Timmy's rather brilliant plan involved them disguising themselves as_ Meriwether Lewis and Sacagawea. _She had threatened to shoot the doorman to give them a room, but Timmy had shouted "_ SACCA-SOMETHING! _We come in peace! We do not threaten doormen!" She had started to cry. As she and Timmy began to fall out of character, Emilo had begun to fear another_ _incident (he had caused Molly to cry, and Bing, the general manager gave them the bridal suite for an hour), and he gave them the key._ Molly smiled at the bittersweet memory, as she walked up the steps to the school on her first day back since she left for Peru **(Author's Note: I don't know for** **certain that Molly didn't arrive back from Peru until Spring Break, but for plot reasons I'm going to say she did).** Wordlessly, Molly walked to her desk and sat down.

 _"I had my own reasons for leaving." Timmy said at the restaurant. Molly had just remembered that she knew the location of Corrinia Corrina's hotel (they were trying to catch her), and Timmy had taken her to the fanciest restaurant in the city as a reward. She had suggested that they abandon their respective families, and move onto the next case, the next city, never looking back. She really hated her father. She really hated her brother._

 _"You left to catch Corrina Corrina." she had replied, the_ _restaurant growing quiet as other customers paid their bills and left. Timmy looked up at her._

"Molly." a stern-sounding voice said, jolting her out of her fantasy. "Did you hear the assignment?"

"Oh, yes!" Molly replied. "Yes, I did, Mr. Jenkins. We're, supposed to, uh..."

Mr. Jenkins sighed. "You're supposed to document what you did over spring break, and hand it in on Friday." Molly nodded. She sneaked a glance at Timmy, who was already scribbling furiously in his journal. Molly smiled. He had spent part of their time in Chicago writing in that notebook. When asked what he was doing, he replied that he was documenting his detective work. Now, as a result, he wouldn't have to work hard on his report, probably just tweaking a few things to get up to Mr. Jenkin's high standards for him.

A few weeks later, she watched Timmy enter the shack where YIP YAP was having it's final meeting. She didn't regret not being there, but she remembered Timmy hadn't solved it, and felt guilty about not being there to support him.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MONEY!" Timmy shouted to the other board members as he kicked the door down. Molly smiled. Brilliant as always.

* * *

Two weeks later, things had more or less returned to normal. Molly got a B+ on he report, Timmy an A, and Rollo an A- for his report detailing how he stayed in his house and argued with Timmy over the phone.

One day, a note appeared in her locker. " _Meet me on the corner of Palm Ave and Route five. There is an E-Z Daze Motel there, and I owe you a dance."_ Molly smiled.


End file.
